


逆界安魂曲

by Sua_thirdwhale



Series: 绝对帝国宫廷乐长 [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 16:29:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18968980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sua_thirdwhale/pseuds/Sua_thirdwhale
Summary: ☆ALL 萨列里 含有莫萨+贝舒李学生组X萨列里☆背景：绝对帝国宫廷乐长，请粗略理解为由向圣杯许愿制造的异闻带空间，安东尼奥·萨列里是这个世界的支配者☆这里只有黄和零散设定，没有正剧





	逆界安魂曲

——放弃一切希望，在这被音乐所支配的国度里，仅向那神圣的歌声祈愿吧。

 

1.Lacrimosa 落泪之日

“啊，你来了吗？”

金发的演奏者识别出了远处的脚步声，没有停止指尖触碰琴键的动作。音符继续流淌着，旋律中透着一个魔术师所能识别的最纯粹的魔力。

然而如今的他并非Caster职阶，那头金发也要比“以往”要淡上几个色阶，不再有清晨阳光般耀眼的色泽。倒是他那双金色的瞳孔如猎狼般，眼底终日透着清冷的幽光。

萨列里站定在远处，望着他最初召唤的从者——他的沃尔夫冈·阿马德乌斯·莫扎特。这是个无法“逆转”的从者，连曾经的安度西亚斯都未能动摇他一星半点。但他的灵基仍然在“这个世界的宫廷乐长”无限的权能下获得了一些改变。

说是“一些”，对方所改变的却远不止因“年幼时在创作间隙为了让眼睛休息而修习剑术”的传闻所获得的Saber职阶，不再是最弱小的魔术师，而是宫廷里最锋利的剑刃。他的脾性作风，尤其是对萨列里这一存在的态度也修改成了“萨列里会喜欢”的状态。他当然还会制造下流之语，举动轻浮，然而却只表现他的御主一人，彻底失去了对他者的兴趣。

不过他那如星光般纯净的音色一丝一毫未曾改变。

“爸爸，你喜欢我的新协奏曲吗？”莫扎特在结尾处加了一段即兴华彩，俏皮地衔接进下一首截然不同的曲目，“我还写了新的歌剧序曲，哦！那一部交响也完成了。”

“可以了，阿玛迪，我很喜欢。”萨列里示意他终止演奏，到自己这边来，“你不该这样挥霍魔力。”

“你这么说我可是会伤心的，我只是一心一意在帮你装点你的世界。”他扑向自己的御主，跟后者一同倒在柔软的床面上，“请原谅我的任性，魔力的话，多给我一些不就好啦？”

萨列里不会抗拒他的吻。这片土地着实是这样的：音乐创造了一切，音乐支撑着一切。无论原野上的鲜花还是妇人项链上的宝石，甚至辉煌的宫殿、丰饶的食物、人与人间的爱慕，所有美好之物都只能由音符构成。因此能够编制音符的音乐家在这里是至高无上的，其次才是秩序的维持者，例如战斗单位和安排音乐的造物该被安放于哪里的政府。

衣物被撕扯而下，萨列里舒展开肢体，向后仰头暴露出颈项任由对方啃咬。如今他是赋予者，纵容上方之人对他的掠夺。这大概是他权能中唯一的小瑕疵，他对自己的从者在魔力供给上有些奇怪的阻碍，他们不得不通过与他交媾来获得绝大部分的魔力。

“把腿分开让我进去，爸爸。”莫扎特伸手下去揉捏着他的腿根要求道，“你又在走神想别人吗？我知道你有持有复数从者的理由，但你不是答应我在我面前就只看着我的吗？”

“我只是在回想你刚才弹奏的曲子。”萨列里将抬起双腿架在莫扎特腰侧，迎接他热情的入侵，“它们太美了，几乎令我垂泪。”

“哦？所以是我不够美丽吗？还是我没能给你足够甘美的快感？”性器没入至最深处，莫扎特揉舔吮着萨列里的耳垂继而对他低语，“真奇怪，你的身体明明越来越敏感，却越来越难以满足。”

“唔……阿玛迪……”萨列里释放出纯美而湿润的喘息。如对方所言，他原本自诩是偏向理智与节制的人，不曾明白权力会怎样放大欲望，令人肆意妄为。然而当他甚至能够掌控日出与日落、开始赋予万物繁荣的根基，内心便想要赞美和崇拜作为回报；同样的，当魔力从他体内流出，他也愈发渴求起更多的欢愉。

毕竟，支配一词本身意味着一切如他所愿。

“需要我再用力一些吗？”莫扎特这么问时其实已经这么做了，他深谙怎样压榨出身下之人比歌曲更动听的吐息。

萨列里被垂在胸口的金色发束扫得心烦意乱，当他忍无可忍地伸手讲它们撩开，上方之人会意地用指尖揉按起他的乳首，力度算不上轻柔，有意无意地制造一些疼痛。再次被对方含上嘴唇，萨列里明确感受到魔力从体内的回路里流向自己的从者，这种流动本身也会带来额外的舒适感。

他伸手勾上莫扎特的肩背，后者便俯身趴下，将体重覆盖在他身上。萨列里比谁都清楚莫扎特先前绝非此等温驯的动物，缪斯亲手为他注入的灵感带着神性的光辉，让他拥有了凌驾于人类之上的资本。所以他曾于信件中恶劣地对乐师长流露出鄙夷，嘲笑他徒有其表的名号与地位。

萨列里曾多么无望地倾慕着他啊！他偷偷去看他的演出，凝视他站在指挥台前的背影。他偷偷把他的曲调融进自己的，想要与他构建某种联系。他暗自将最好的演出阵容拱手让出，给他完美无缺的音乐最优秀的歌手与乐队构成，但他依然认为他有所图谋。

直到末了他退居幕后，被神恩宠之人才最终理解了他的心意，彼时死神的脚步已在不远处徘徊。当失去头顶的星空，萨列里只能徒劳地将他的音符埋进他写给自己的安魂曲里，或模仿他的风格作曲以表纪念……

他曾是他余生三十余载的遗憾，现在那颗星星却完完全全属于他了。他服从他，理解他，为他战斗，为他作曲，只为他一人演奏，也只亲吻他。

萨列里颤栗着进入又一轮高潮，莫扎特的顶撞精准而高效，就像他不会记错每一个音符的位置。不过还远远不够，他还不想停下来。

“又要通宵达旦吗？爸爸？”莫扎特按住萨列里的胯骨阻止他过度扭动，“直到你去美泉宫最高处的观景平台上给帝国子民们唱清晨的弥撒？啊……有时我还挺希望你预留点世界给我，让我抱着你躺一会。不过今夜我还是好好让你开心吧。”

“别急，阿玛迪。”萨列里又被一串细小的呻吟打断话语，“我……明天晚上也会在你这边的。”

“没关系的，我亲爱的乐长。” 莫扎特将手指插入萨列里的发丛，抓着他迫使那双被泪水润湿的红瞳对上自己的视线，“你值得获得所有人的爱，反正我和我的才能已成为你的一部分，只要你还珍重着自己就同样珍重着我。”

是的，这是唯独他才能做到的。黎明前萨列里离开时照例准备带走他新创作的乐谱。神才一边在钢琴边上吻他，一边往乐谱上签上名字：

——安东尼奥·萨列里，神圣罗马帝国宫廷乐长。

“不要每次都露出那样于心不忍的眼神啊，爸爸。”他摸着他的脸颊，“这个世界不需要‘莫扎特’，不需要‘奇迹的天才’，我只是你的阿玛迪。我的名誉，我的曲子，我的痕迹，全都属于你。所以不会有可怕的流言诞生，我也不允许任何人伤害你。”

“我知道，阿玛迪。”萨列里温情地跟他对视着，“我从不怀疑。”

他从不怀疑这个世界的莫扎特对他的爱。

 

2\. Lux Aterna 永恒之光

“弗朗茨，你是不是又长高了？”萨列里转身面向他的爱徒之一，抬起头仰望他。

“是的，萨列里老师，感谢您孜孜不倦的教诲。”弗朗茨·舒伯特小心地将双手搭上老师的肩膀，更准确地说——爪子。那双利爪早已与人类应有的形态相去甚远，正如他愈发高大的体格一样。

刚刚被召唤到帝国核心的美泉宫时，舒伯特跟他“原来的样子”类似，是个矮小而内向的孩子。勉强能辨认出的Berserker职阶的灵基让萨列里十分迷惑，以为哪里搞错了。他时常需要叮嘱同时响应召唤且同为狂战士的路德维希·凡·贝多芬与弗朗茨·李斯特不要欺负他。

然而随着舒伯特不断从他身上获得更多魔力，他逐渐与自己的作品传说融合：头顶两侧长出漆黑的螺旋羊角，指尖被锋利的爪子所覆盖，背后若有若无的破碎翅膀笼罩在黑影之中。

“我即将成为魔王。”他说这话时仿佛今天早上要去公园般平淡，“这次换我成为您的保护者，萨列里老师。我不再是那个害怕公演的孩子了，我能感觉到自己日益强大的力量。”

“好孩子。”萨列里每次抬起手，对方都会顺从地蹲下来让他揉自己的头顶。他怎么也不肯脱下那副圆框眼镜，让他看起来稍许有些滑稽。

“再下去，我要担心你反过来欺负你的师兄师弟了。”他只是随口调侃，并不担心话语的内容成真。舒伯特还是舒伯特，他从11岁时起就接受他的指导，几乎在他眼皮底下长大。事实上就像他的另外两位学生一样，狂化都没有影响他们在自己面前的乖巧。魔物的躯体具象化后舒伯特依旧可以弹奏钢琴，也还是会给老师写歌。

“于是今天的课程开始了吗？”魔王拿光滑的爪子边缘轻轻托起萨列里的下颌。

“嗯，我们上课吧。”萨列里边宣布边除去自己的衣物，“把其他人一起叫来。”

另一位弗朗茨应声从阴影里走了过来，但路德维希没有，继续在钢琴前兀自弹着一首奏鸣曲。

“不愧是前辈，真专注。”舒伯特夸赞道，语气里溢满敬仰。全然忽视以全盛时期现界的贝多芬听力并不稳定，他的世界不定期忽然陷入死寂，让他听不见音乐之外的任何声音。

“让他去，晚点我单独跟他谈。”萨列里不急着让他最年长的弟子过来，并打算收回部分之前的想法，“乖巧”一词可能从来都不适合脾气乖戾的路德维希。他们也曾闹翻过，就像他跟他之前的老师都决裂那样，但这孤傲的孩子最终还是心怀不舍地回到他身边请求原谅。

身体被背后的舒伯特托住臀腿整个抬起，萨列里惊愕于他细致的技巧，那些爪子竟完全没有伤害到他也没有丝毫痛感。然而比起爪子，一些其他的硬物有更大的威压。

“我……我还是可以直接进来吗？”每当问起这个问题时舒伯特会变回那个怯生生的小男孩。

“当然，没问题的。”萨列里也每回都以同样的句子回答，尽管他明白这一举动一天比一天危险。魔王在不断成长的可不止是体格。以他现在的性器尺寸，若非以英灵的构成去承受，恐怕早就严重受伤。然而身体被延续自己意志的爱徒所填满时的欣慰，足以让他心甘情愿去冒险。

今天也顺利进入了呢，穴口撑开到极限的胀痛让他深长地呼出一口气，他怀疑自己的内脏被挤压到移位，然而这并不重要，尚能忍受。且一旦随着情欲被激起，对方最微小的抽移都能毋庸置疑地碾过敏感区，制造丰厚的欣快。

“舒伯特前辈，您该耐心一点。”另一位狂战士晃了晃他额外拥有的纤长手臂，这让他能够同时在三架钢琴上演奏，至于它们会不会在一曲终了后毁坏，并不在他的考虑范围。

“您只知道入侵，却从来不懂得怎样亲吻他人。”李斯特伸手扣上萨列里的后脑，将他拉进一个缠绵的吻，乐师长长期与歌声相伴的嘴唇总如蜜糖般甜美。

与李斯特面对面萨列里总觉得恍惚，当年他过世时这孩子才14岁，他从未见过对方成年的样子，没想到他长开后竟会有这样轮廓分明的俊朗脸庞，怪不得贵妇人们会为了争夺他扔下舞台的手套不顾脸面大打出手。

萨列里早先着实发现了李斯特那不同寻常的手指，但并没料到他往后会成为技巧的巅峰，他写的不少曲子若非经过本人修改，世界上就只有他自己可以演奏。

而那些传闻会弄坏琴键的手指在他身上游曳时却如此细致灵巧，他的锁骨、乳首、格外敏感的后腰、阴茎都被同时照顾着。然想要逸散出喉咙的音节却被吻所拥堵，全都化为低沉的鼻音与肢体失控的颤抖。

“老师，您不用克制自己了。”舒伯特对着他头顶劝说道，他能够感觉到对方的内壁在节律收缩，包绕的压感令他快乐到眩晕，他不禁回报以更猛烈的抽送。

“听前辈一言吧，最尊敬的萨列里老师，最亲爱的爸爸。”李斯特于吻的间隙补充，他的嘴唇上还沾着对方晶莹的唾液，“极致的愉悦还会有的，您想要多少我们就给你多少，就像从前您无私、无偿地教导我们一样。”

“不止从前。”舒伯特反驳道，“老师现在也在赋予我们珍贵的魔力，这魔力流真是温暖，值得好好歌颂。”

萨列里本就没打算刻意忍耐，他在剧烈的痉挛中抵达高潮，射出的液体沾在了眼前之人的指节上。然后他看见李斯特将沾着白浊的手指举到上方。

“不品尝一下吗？”他对舒伯特说。

于是下一秒萨列里便听见舔舐的水声。

“多谢款待。”魔王拿鼻尖蹭了蹭萨列里的头顶，此刻他喷出的气息格外灼热，“萨列里老师真是无论哪里都带着甜味。”

“所以贝多芬前辈，您真的不参与吗？”李斯特回头邀请还在钢琴前的人，“我可以跟您换班，为老师提供更多音符，但我认为他还需要点别的，比如一轮技艺卓越的口交。”

琴声戛然而止，贝多芬从他的位置上站了起来，往三人交欢的位置走去。李斯特退到一边让出空间，如他所承诺的那样接手演奏。

贝多芬搭上萨列里的侧脸，指尖抹去他嘴角残余的液滴，接着顺势抚过他的下唇。当他解除自己的衣物，卡主萨列里的颌骨将他拉向自己身下时，舒伯特意识到他崇拜的前辈回错了意，却还是配合他蹲下跪坐。

“前辈又不好好听人说话了。”他摇了摇头，“大概只听见了某些关键词吧。”

胯骨还被扶持着但上身几近悬空，萨列里稍许有些难受。当贝多芬将性器塞如他因喘息而微张的口中，他也算不上反感。只是小心地将舌面贴上那硬挺的柱体。庆幸起自己是以Caster职阶存在，而非理论上只有以Avenger职阶才能存在的萨列里，否则他的牙齿恐怕会带来麻烦。主要感官受损后，贝多芬的其他感官似乎也跟着迟钝，他拥有三位弟子里最高的狂化程度，痛觉看来也不明显，而萨列里并不想伤害他。他爱护他们每一个。

英灵的窒息感是虚伪的，他并不需要氧气，但它作为“感触”本身十分真切。萨列里吞下前端先行溢出的咸腥液体，随着魔力外输，路德维希抓住他头顶发丛的力度也在加大，直到舒伯特请求他稍许温柔一些。然而那并不管用，他一旦决定做什么意志很难动摇。

萨列里只能慢慢等贝多芬发泄结束，反正他还有底牌，再不济他可以使用令咒，只是那未免太浪费了。不过对方并非故意要折磨他，当他终于于他咽喉深处喷射，撤出后他单膝下跪，给了自己的老师一个鲁莽却不失深情的吻。

此时身后的魔王也抽离了他的身体，萨列里感觉到巨量温热的液体沿着自己的大腿滑落。

“我会替您清理的。”舒伯特将老师横抱起来，带他往浴缸的方向走去，不知何时李斯特已经提早准备好了热水。

果然，今天孩子们也十分贴心。萨列里这样想着，有些疲惫地闭上眼睛。

 

3.Tuba Mirum 神奇号角

除了音乐之外，艺术在消亡。

文字只有在作为歌词陪衬时有意义，雕塑、绘画只在装点剧院时有意义，美丽的衣装只有在演员身上为体现其性格时有意义。

这并没什么大不了的。

人类能阖上眼睛不去看，紧闭双唇不去品尝，双手背到身后不去触碰……但即使在睡梦中，人类也无法主动关闭听觉。即使用力捂上耳朵，音符也能从缝隙里钻入脑海。

可是，为什么要堵住耳朵呢？为什么要拒绝作为幸福根源的音乐呢？在这里乐师长的造物能够清洗掉任何烦恼，洗刷人的灵魂。

萨列里将一生奉献给了歌剧，他自然也有自己钟爱的词作家。他是仁慈的，依然不会让配乐过多与台词争夺舞台，毕竟歌手的歌声也是音乐的一部分。只是自从他掌控此地，一切“脚本”都需要为音乐本身想体现的意义服务。

说起来，萨列里好些天没见到博马舍了。他什么时候也染上了拖稿的毛病？

不过如今这位剧作家更多以社会活动家的身份活动，灵基也不像常规写作者一样是Caster，而是会为宫廷乐长铲除障碍的Assassin。

所谓障碍，有来自异界的干涉，也有被召唤却暗中不愿服从的从者，或者只是质疑音乐之人。哦第三种并不一定会死，博马舍会用他独特的方法消除那些人体内的愚钝。他曾是优秀的制表工匠，为庸俗之人制造一颗能够欣赏音符的心脏是举手之劳。

此日萨列里方才完成献给皇帝的演奏，他异常劳累，没有余力再照顾自己的从者。他躺在一块布有恢复作用结界的羊毛毯子上，陷入不同于人类意义的休眠。

朦朦胧胧中，他隐约察觉到身边有谁靠近。不应该的，他设置在围墙上侦查结界应当会警戒所有入侵者。不管是人类、动物、魔物、鬼魂，还是从者。

哦，不对。那个人是做得到偷偷靠近的，如果他选择对自己的御主使用气息遮断的话。

“你不用睁开眼睛，安心休息，孩子。”悄然潜入的存在于侧躺着的萨列里背后坐下，沿着他的肩膀、肋侧、腰窝与胯骨一路抚下。

“博马舍先生……”萨列里用含糊的声音回应他。数据上博马舍比他年长18岁，明明英灵状态下他们的外表年纪差不多，但生前相识的话，相处习惯很难改变。这个空间会永久停滞在18世纪，萨列里却总有距离真正存活的人生已过掉好几百年的错觉。彼时他的在巴黎与这位剧本家合作，后者慈蔼地将他手留在家中，给了他温馨的环境与最坚定的鼓励，哪怕他的前一部歌剧演出惨败。

“我跟你汇报一些事情，尊贵的乐师长大人，你听着就好。”

“嗯……”被轻捏臀瓣与大腿后侧，萨列里屈膝蜷缩起肢体，暴露出身后的入口。

“下午我在普拉特公园广场发表了此轮巡回视察的最后一场演讲，至少有五千人听了我的演说，我强化了他们对‘音乐至上’的推崇。”他的语气如水面下汹涌的暗流，能轻易操纵人民的立场，“上个月我在法兰克福的论调同样当地群众信服，回来前我顺路去了一次布拉格，那座城市里你的名字也被以最真挚的热情赞颂着。人们流着泪感激你的音乐，称去剧院听一场你的歌剧是人生至高的荣幸。”

“做得好。”萨列里简短回答，对方揉捻他穴口的指尖惹得他渐渐丧失耐心，他抗议地低哼了一声，以示需要被进入。

“哦，我还清理了一些不知好歹的杂碎。”博马舍将中指与食指的指节没入，不想让躁动过多打扰萨列里的休憩，“他们自称腓特烈的子民，弱小、可怜，不堪一击，不值一提。可惜了，他们的统治者并不识五线谱之人，却不愿采取最完美的治国策略。别担心，我向你保证再过些时日，普鲁士的土地会和政权已是傀儡的法国一样属于你。”

“属于陛下。”萨列里纠正道，归根结底他对侵略他国土地没有兴趣，但皇帝会为帝国疆域扩张而高兴。迟早他会将地球上所有的陆地与海洋都交到他手中。

“你真奇怪，孩子。”博马舍浅吻了他的耳廓，“明明你比谁都清楚，这个世界不需要字面意思的君主，你才是真正的统治者。”

萨列里没有回答，他在快感的浸润下喷出悠长的鼻息。对方的动作轻缓细腻，一点点按摩着内里饥渴的肉壁。那触感也如他话语里的思想般是于不知不觉中侵蚀神经的。

“哦，说点严肃正事吧。不提你不爱听的。”博马舍适时转换话题，“我们似乎被一个称为‘迦勒底’的人理存续保障机构给盯上了，他们手中具有优秀的魔术师与多位英灵，‘修正’过不少像我们这类的扭曲空间。不过别担心，我能对付。”

“是，他们很麻烦。”事实上萨列里一直以来的防备都是针对那个组织的，尽管情报来源并不完整。

着手召唤从者保卫帝国之初他也尝试召唤作为复仇者的自己，但出于对英灵莫扎特的人身安全考量，他只召唤了自己的一部分——与灰色之男传说融合的，被称为恸哭外装的部分。那是可以快速收拾对手的宝贵战斗力，他还将其复制了一部分，作为武力补充分发给自己的学生。当然，他自己也能够顺畅使用。

意外的是，外装还给他带来一些复仇者的记忆，其中便有“迦勒底”这个关键词。那个机构修正了许多不合理的奇点，在那儿生存之理建于恐惧与压迫之上，建于毫无情感的绝对理性之上，建于毁灭后的虚无之上，建于放弃挣扎的及时行乐之上……

那些都是不正确的！换做他出于正义感道德感同样会选择肃清。但属于音乐的国度所有人都面带真诚的笑容。没有饥饿与短缺，没有对比与失落，没有掠夺与争斗……幸福是平等的，而人们要做的只是聆听他的音乐而已。

这样的世界没有错，他不会允许任何人来干涉。

分神思考让身后的愉悦便显得过于薄弱了，萨列里握上自己的性器套弄，再增添一些触感。

“我已经获得了足够多的魔力，足以支撑我去一趟更远的地方。莫斯科或者伦敦，甚至对面的大陆。”博马舍稍许将对方的脸扭向自己，低头吻他之前他与他嘴唇相触着说道，“想射出来的话随时告诉我。”

萨列里忙于湿热之吻的唇舌兵来不及回答，不过博马舍还是能听清那模棱两可的词语：现在。于是他先借体重控制住对方肩背，再用力按向腺体的位置，有足够的铺陈后本该引起的疼痛都会化为欢愉。

“呜……”萨列里的呜咽引来了额角的亲吻。当精液沾湿他的手掌与小腹，一条手帕恰到好处地递到他手里。

高潮过后更大的困倦迅猛袭来，他享受着后腰上的轻柔拍抚，以及博马舍对他的承诺：

“睡吧，烦恼之人龌龊之事就交给我处理。”

 

4.Rex Tremendae 赫赫君王

原本不存在的国度是这样建立的。

——赢得某一次战争的约瑟夫二世，手持圣杯许下他的愿望：我是一事无成的皇帝，拥有的一切都注定失去，连让所爱之人幸福都未能做到……既然如此，请给我一个音乐为至高无上之物的帝国吧，在那儿安东尼奥·萨列里是君临天下的支配者。

是的，这片由音符构建的土地不需要皇帝，甚至也没有必要再被称为“神圣罗马帝国”。神权与君权都不复存在，民众的幸福源于纯粹的美与艺术。

但萨列里需要。来到维也纳时他只是一个身无分文一无所有的孤儿，皇帝给了他一切。倘若华美壮丽的皇宫没有主人，那宫廷乐长有何意义呢？

萨列里将自己的基地安置于美泉宫，召唤的从者也驻扎在那里。每日他会根据官员上报的信息为“整张乐谱”补充乐句，于皇家剧院或观景台顶安排演奏。魔力溶于音符中遣送向梦幻国度的每个角落，化为农田里的作物、桥梁上缺损的石块、士兵身上的钢甲或清晨沿河堤拂过的微风。

当日常维护结束后，他便会来到霍夫堡，这座约瑟夫原先更喜欢居住的宫殿才是维也纳的“心脏”所在。

圣杯便贮藏在这里，更准确地说——位于君主体内。

原本的约瑟夫二世不存在于此地，是他亲自将自己废除的。萨列里无法接受这样的结局，失去雇佣者的孤独乐师长怎么会快乐呢？

幸好，他作为圣杯呈现之愿景的一部分具有几近无限的权能，比如原封不动地制造出他的宣誓效忠的皇帝，哪怕出于不明原因他无法直接召唤英灵约瑟夫。

王座设在原先皇家图书馆的位置。模拟Rider职阶的灵基，周身以缠绕圣杯的魔力回路构成的约瑟夫二世几乎不离开这里。恸哭外装的本体也留在这里专门保护他，另召唤者惊讶的是它竟无需额外的指令术式就自动具有保护约瑟夫的意志。

萨列里则每天过来为皇帝演奏他需要的曲目，他最喜欢的弦乐四重奏或新完成的歌剧选段。结尾是固定的，用于昭告君权的皇帝弥撒必须要被重复演绎。

当萨列里推开王座大门望向皇帝，后者也抬起他苍蓝如晴空的眼眸望向他。

“安东尼奥，我做了一个梦。”他在乐师长向他走来时恬淡叙述，“我梦见自己经历了一场漫长而艰苦的大病，咳血、呼吸困难，还有无穷无尽的头痛……”

“万分抱歉，陛下。那太可怕了。”萨列里搭上皇帝伸向他的手，任由对方将他拉入怀抱，“从今天起我会更加注意那条用来驱散噩梦的旋律，确保您有安然的睡眠。”

“真贴心啊，安东尼奥。”约瑟夫拥紧他，让他跨坐在自己腿上，“你已经很努力了，大多数时候我都有甜美的梦境。”

那些梦境都是萨列里布置的，很遗憾他不能直接给皇帝无梦的深眠。他需要用梦境来稳固施加于对方精神领域的暗示，让他确信自我的形状，也确信自己至始至终都在维也纳，是神圣罗马帝国无可置疑的、唯一的统治者。否则出于圣杯矛盾的知性，他偶尔会说出一些过于微妙的话语：

——“这有什么意义呢？安东尼奥·萨列里。我不是英灵，也不是人类，甚至不是你认识的那个约瑟夫二世。”

当然有意义。当他继承了“那个人”全部的记忆、意志、喜好与情感，他和“那个人”本身有什么区别？

“我可爱的安东尼奥。”约瑟夫揉着他脑后的碎发，沿着动脉流向吻过他颈侧。他的乐师长在他面前总柔软得像一只猫咪，毫无防备地舒展开肢体，“你要我亲吻你多少次才满足呢？”

永远不！萨列里于内心默答。他从16岁起便被皇帝选中为其献上歌声与乐曲，24岁时便管控国家剧院垄断了维也纳的意大利语歌剧，直到38岁时正式成为他的宫廷乐长。他一生的道路都是皇帝为他铺就的。所以当约瑟夫过早病逝后，他在时间无比宽裕的情况下依然拒绝为继任者写加冕弥撒。

“又想要疼爱了对不对？你的身体。”

当约瑟夫擒住他的双唇，萨列里偏头让出恰当的角度，让对方能够毫无阻碍地侵略他的口腔。他喜欢皇帝含住他舌尖轻咬的触感，仿佛把他当做一道珍馐品尝。后颈处的揉按向下扩散，伴随着下意识撕扯衣领的动作。萨列里顺从地解除构成衣物遮蔽躯体的魔力，将自己赤裸展现给对方。

“哦！上帝为何要给你此等甜美的外表与身躯。”约瑟夫再度这样感叹，指尖沿着萨列里的脊柱划下时后者塌腰释放出轻浅的鼻音。他空余的手撩开自己的衣服下摆，解开银色盔甲之下的衬裤，他知道萨列里喜欢自己保留着规整的衣着，只用向他提供用于交合的器官。

萨列里于吻中将手探下去，握上皇帝的阴茎。指腹贴着前端凹陷的沟槽滑过，他欣然享受对方呼吸瞬间急促并险些失控用力咬他的样子。

“调皮。跟谁学的使坏？”约瑟夫扣住他的后脑，在他胸口布下一串吻，留下些许齿印与吻痕。他感觉到萨列里将自己的性器一并圈入手掌，与他互相磨蹭，颇为亲昵的场面与感受。

不过约瑟夫知道对方更想要什么，他摩挲起他尾骨与臀隙处的皮肤，偶尔轻触到入口却故意忽略那些收缩的褶皱，直到他的乐师长开口请求。

“陛下……”萨列里吐露出低沉的音节，“请成全我……”

“真是的……”皇帝的口吻里稍带无奈，明明这是上方之人可以亲自掌控的，“工具”还在他手里呢，“好了，来吧。”他柔声说道，顺势扶上萨列里的髋关节，让他可以稳固而缓慢地坐下，直到自己的性器没入对方身体。

萨列里双手扶着约瑟夫的肩膀，皱着眉大口呼吸。从物理上这种入侵的难度远不如魔王状态下的舒伯特大，给他产生巨大负担的是魔力流——如今皇帝作为支撑这异闻带的魔力核心，一旦发生紧密的肢体结合，便不得不承受魔力在回路中爆流的压力。

这甚至会抵消很大一部分性快感，只是萨列里无法忍受不去做这件事。约瑟夫曾占有他二十余年，不管是肉体还是心灵，他都习惯与这个人在一起。

“慢一点，安东尼奥，别着急。”皇帝圈上他的腰暂时阻挠他的摆动，“我担心你弄疼自己。”

其实不会的，但萨列里选择服从指令，停下来等待对方吻他。预知约瑟夫情事中的行为对他而言易如反掌。他过于了解他的喜好。所以他心知肚明皇帝也在渴望他，渴望愉悦，却一如既往对他那样温柔体谅。

吻中被耐心地舔过齿龈，萨列里一边吮吸着对方的嘴唇一边咽下交混的津液。当约瑟夫终于被他偷偷绞紧肌肉的小动作搞得愈发烦闷，萨列里一边轻喘着一边用抬高了几个音阶的声线说道：“陛下，请不要压抑自己了，请享用我。”

“那你可要忍耐一下了。”约瑟夫点吻了他的鼻尖。把他抱起来一起移动到一旁的办公桌边，让萨列里躺在台面上，与那些摊开的古老书籍为伍，也不管他的手臂扫翻了一瓶墨水。

激烈的抽送与渗出的体液让快感与魔力流都更为汹涌，萨列里开始眩晕，失语，也无法判断环境与语言。仅能从皇帝低沉的呼吸中判断他有沉迷其中。

极限何时来临的？萨列里直到注意到腰腹皮肤上的黏腻液体才意识到自己已然高潮过一次。哦，也许是两次、三次也说不定，他的大脑一片混沌。

等他的感官与思绪再度恢复正常，他发现自己躺在了宽敞的沙发椅上，身上盖着一条薄毯，虽然谁都知道英灵并不会感冒。

中途失去意识了吗？

“失礼了，陛下。”他重新编制起衣装，来到坐在桌前阅读的皇帝身边。

“你醒了啊……”约瑟夫抬起头，冲他轻浅地笑了笑，“那么，可以开始今天的私人演出了吗？”

“当然，当然！您想要什么？”

“什么都好，我要你的歌声，安东尼奥。”

“好的，陛下。”萨列里拿起他的乐谱，召唤出使魔为自己伴奏。而他自己则唱出与他心意相符的歌词：

——【你曾经是、也永远是我的花火，挚爱的眼眸，  
你是我余生最美丽的火焰。】

 

-End


End file.
